conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Terraena
species |language=Common |government=Various |population=Aprox. 7,000,000,000 |cities= |imports= |exports= |affiliation= }} Terraena ( /'terə'enə/) is a that is home to a variety of species, humans being the most populous. It bares many physical similarities to ; it is the only habitable planet in its system, it is the same amount of distance away from its sun, and is roughly the same size. Other than humans, there are numerous other sapient species coexisting on Terraena; elves, beastfolk, and demons being just some of the many. Because of the planet's immense geographic diversity, alien species have also been known to take either permanent or temporary residence. While the number of intelligent life existing on Terraena ranges in the hundreds, altogether there are millions of species dwelling on the planet if flora and fauna is counted. What makes the native inhabitants of Terraena unique is their utilization of Arcanum, the act of manifesting one's into supernatural abilities. Through using Arcanum, the inhabitants of Terraena have advanced to points which allows them to compete against physically stronger species of extraterrestrials and emerge victorious. Alas, the practice of Arcanum has been just as detrimental to Terraena as it is helpful. While some use their powers for the greater good, there are many who also wish to use Arcanum for destructive purposes such as conquest and the extermination of those they deem enemies. The inhabitants of Terraena who wield Arcanum are known as arcanists. Overview The habitability of Terraena makes it comfortable for a variety of different lifeforms. Most of the planet's surface is comprised of water which is essential to the survival of its inhabitants as it gives them proper hydration. Its biomes are assorted, different areas having their own physical traits that may or may not share similarities depending on their proximity. Because of its immense biodiversity, Terraena's native species tend to vary wildly in different areas with their being a lot of sub-groups or "races" as they are commonly called. Terraena is a world that is far from politically united. With many different kinds of beings sharing the same planet, there have been a plethora of severe disputes that have separated its inhabitants for generations. As of today, there are currently a total of two hundred recognized nations. Despite the planet being within an age currently defined as , political systems deemed outdated such as are still in existence although they are rare. Technologically, Terraena is a moderate planet that may be considered primitive in certain aspects. While contact has been made with outer space through probes, satellites, and even a few voyages in the past, the capability of deep space travel has yet to be developed. Inner planet transportation is highly developed with inhabitants using numerous vehicles such as planes, cars, and boats to get around. The majority of the known world is industrialized while poorer nations may still be underdeveloped. Globally, the inhabitants of the planet are identified as Terraens and they simply refer to it as "the World." Geography Terraena is a world separated into three parts, or rather regions. These regions are known as the Initial World, the Far World, and the Obscure World. The Initial World is where civilization originally started on Terraena while the Far World was settled later on by colonial powers originating from the Initial World, although there were already civilizations existing there prior to that. Altogether, there are eight known continents between both the Initial and Far Worlds. The Obscure World has yet to be fully explored, hence its name, although some of it has been charted by explorers. Initial World This region of Terraena is made up of five continents, one in each of the cardinal directions and one at its equator. The continent furthest to the north is that of Lympha which is known alternatively as the Continent of Water. It is frigid in climate and deemed uninhabitable by most of Earth's species, especially that of humanity. The southernmost continent is that of Ignis which is alternatively known as the Continent of Fire. It is a tropical landmass with high volcanic activity. The easternmost continent is that of Materies which is mostly temperate in climate and covered by lush terrain such as forests and grasslands. It has been nicknamed the Continent of Wood. The westernmost continent, Ferrum, is mostly arid but does contain a sporadic amount of jungles and mountain ranges. It is known alternatively as the Continent of Metal. The fifth and final continent, Tellus, the Continent of Earth, is situated at the intersection of the Inital World and is thus regarded as the central continent. Its climate is erratic because of its position while its topography is diverse as it is the largest of the region's five continents followed by Ferrum, Lympha, Materies, and Ignis in descending order. There are three oceans that divide the continents of this region - the High Sea, the Middle Sea, and the Low Sea. Far World This region of Terraena is made up of three continents; one to the west, one to the north, and another to the south in a triangular arrangement. Aurorus 'is the name given to the western continent, 'Meridies is the southern continent, and Crespusculum is the the northern continent. Each of the continents are varied in terms of geography and climate but are mostly temperate. Aurorus is the largest of these continents and the most populous while Meridies is the smallest. There is a single ocean dividing these three continents and it is not known by a specific name. Just like how the continents of the Initial World have alternate names which they are commonly known by, so do the continents of the Far World; Aurorus is the Dawn Continent, Meridies is the Midday Continent, and Crespusculum is the Dusk Continent. Unlike the Initial World continents, these names appear to have nothing to do with their environment. Instead, these names reflect their order of discovery by the explorers from the Initial World. Aurorus being first like how dawn is the start of the day, Meridies being second and is thus the midpoint between its two neighboring landmasses, and Crespusculum being last as dusk is the day coming to an end. Obscure World Behind the Scenes Terraena was designed ideally with a fantastical version of the real world in mind. The author originally intended to use the real world for his stories, but instead opted to create his own world in favor of practicing freedom in in his stories. Since the real world does not have elves and anthropomorphic animals coexisting with mankind, the author preferred to make his own world so these aspects would fit in perfectly. However, the real world has acted as a significant source of influence for Terraena. Although it is nowhere near the sole influence of the world nor the names of its places, the author has taken quite a bit from the Latin language. Firstly, the names of the world and its eight continents have all been derived from Latin words. Terraena is derived from the plural "terrae" which translates to either "earth", "land, or "ground." The continent of Ignis can translate to fire, the continent of Lympha can translate to water, Materies is derived from the latin translation for wood, and Ferrum can translate to iron. Tellus, similar to the world which it is located on, is derived from a latin word of the same meaning. The layout of the Initial World is largely based off of the Chinese concept. Each continent embodies an element of Wu Xing; Materies represents wood, Ignis represents fire, Lympha represents water, and so forth. Beyond their alternative names and positions on the world, the Wu Xing elements further influence the continents of Terraena through their climate and prosperity. For example, the element of metal is associated with a dry climate according to Wu Xing. Ferrum, which is a majority desert continent with few jungles, fits this definiton with its arid climate. The tropical climate of Ignis fits with Wu Xing's designated climate for the element of fire - hot. The prosperity of the continents overall matches with their direction and natural phenomena as determined by Feng Shui. Wood is defined as being expansive and exterior; thus, the majority of the world's major empires have risen from that continent. The Far World is a representation of the . See also *Language *Religion *Historical Timeline *Species *Nations Category:Steven-kun300 Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Terraena